


Love and Memories

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, fluffy goodness is what they deserve, stroll down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael and Alex take a walk...down memory lane.





	Love and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluffy fluffness. Plot? What plot? It's just a moment, a glimpse into the life they share. 😘
> 
>  **Warning** : You may need to see a dentist afterward. 😍
> 
> Part 7 of the _It Sounds Like Fluff to Me_ series, and inspired by O.A.R.'s gorgeous and spot-on music!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same username)~~

Alex can barely believe they’re actually doing this.

_This is fucking amazing._

Their fingers laced together, they leisurely stroll through downtown. Just like any other couple out to enjoy the beautiful day, because...they _are_ a couple!

_I never thought we would have this… So happy we do..._

The sun is shining, slight breeze blowing, and the perfect song lyrics play through Alex’s head as they walk by the UFO museum.

**_Lovely, you're always lovely_ **  
**_A vision, you were the one_ **  
**_Now I am stuck inside a memory_ **

The place that really started it all and still causes warm sensations to rumble deep in Alex’s chest. Michael brings him in close for a quick, firm kiss. Alex hears and feels Michael’s near growl, as they pull back. Both of them grinning; they keep walking.

They go by the public library. Alex thinks about the countless times they would meet up there for stolen kisses among the stacks, and in the dark deserted aisles. Those moments exciting, and treasured. Michael squeezes Alex’s hand.

**_You're always floating_ **  
**_A vapor that I couldn't see_ **  
**_Here I am stuck inside a yesterday_ **  
**_Everything has given way_ **

They wander by the ancient music store,Terrestrial Tunes

_How is this place still in business?!_

Alex smiles and looks over at Michael, whose mouth is quirked up at the sides. No doubt he’s remembering how they would meet there and go through old records. They’d talk about musical legends, and pretend they weren’t purposely pressing their shoulders together or letting their fingers touch while looking over obscure albums.

**_Didn't you love me faster than the devil?_ **  
**_Run me straight into the ground_ **  
**_Drownin' deep inside your water_ **  
**_Drownin' deep inside your sound_ **

They continue on and pass the new local coffee shop, Jupiter Java. Over the last year it’s become their favorite place to go on Sunday mornings. Sitting on the outside patio, having a couple of cups of coffee and several blueberry muffins. Laughing together and having fun conversations about their friends, the life they’re building, and new adventures ahead of them.

Michael rubs his thumb back and forth over Alex’s hand. His calloused skin creating a unique and not unpleasant friction that Alex has grown to adore.

**_You were amazing to me_ **  
**_I was amazing to you_ **  
**_But here we go again_ **

They walk into the Crashdown and grab a booth in the back. They sit across from one another, Michael’s feet pressed to the outside of Alex’s. He loves when they sit like this, his feet kind of caged in by Michael’s, but not trapped (never that). It feels comforting and protective.

They order burgers and shakes, and the waitress walks off. Neither one of them saying anything. Their silence is easy and without strain. They’re just looking at one another, kind of gazing and smiling, like two giant goofballs in love.

_It feels so good to do this...to just be with him._

**_Love me faster than the devil_ **  
**_Run me straight into the ground_ **  
**_Drownin' deep inside your water_ **  
**_Drown in love and memories_ **

Alex sighs, lost in the gift of Michael Guerin and humming to himself O.A.R.’s _Love and Memories_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
